Babylonian Heir
by Starpelt227
Summary: As much as Gilgamesh loves Enkidu, he knows that there is no possible way for him to carry the heir necessary required to keep his kingdom secured for millennia to come. That is of course until Enkidu tells him some surprising news.


Summary As much as Gilgamesh loves Enkidu, he knows that there is no possible way for him to carry the heir necessary required to keep his kingdom secured for millenia to come. That is of course until Enkidu tells him some surprising news.

* * *

Gilgamesh fluttered his ruby-colored eyes open as the light of the morning sun hit his face ever so gently. He hadn't gotten much sleep as there was one question on his mind that kept bothering him...

Who was going to take his place as king of Uruk when his time came for him to die? He knew he couldn't live forever as much as he wanted to, and he also knew that as much as he loved Enkidu, there was no possible way for the two to have a child together, right? Sure they could shift themselves to have whatever body parts they wanted but even then, there was know way the clay doll could have a child right?

Gilgamesh snapped himself out of deep thought by noticing that his green-hair lover still wrapped up in the warm sheets of the bed. This was an odd sight as Enkidu was almost always up at least an hour before Gil was. This would be the first of multiple surprises that day.

The golden king gently reached his hand out to Enkidu shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear "Time to wake up my love" He said softly. The only thing he got in response was a small groan as his lover gently pushed him away.

This did worry Gilgamesh more than a little bit, but he shook it off as perhaps Enkidu hadn't of been sleeping too well himself. He decided to try to prod them awake one more time "Come on Enk, it's time for breakfast, get up before I get all the bacon." he teased slightly this time.

Enkidu opened their eyes slightly and finally responded "Mmmm... Not hungry, maybe later" They groaned, making contact with Gil's worried eyes as they gently shifted their hands to their stomach as they noted the uncomfortable,nagging feeling within growing.

This motion caused Gil to put two and two together. That and the fact that Enkidu's face was notably pale.

"Enkidu...are you feeling okay babe?" Gilgamesh asked sweetly starting to reach for his lover's forehead as the green-haired man shook his head, uttering a small "Nuh uh"

Gilgamesh gently put his hand on Enkidu's forehead and blinked "Well...you don't have a fever. I know I'm certainly no doctor but is it okay if I ask what feels bad?" He was getting more and more worried at this point,even though he was really good at not letting it show.

"My stomach feels...off somehow, I don't know what it is. I just feel weird and nauseous..." Enkidu frowned, rubbing their abdomen.

Gilgamesh frowned and took a shot in the dark "Perhaps a short walk around the court yard will help?" He offered sweetly, extending his hand out to his lover in an attempt to help them in any way he could.

"I suppose some fresh air could help a little" Enkidu smiled, sitting up slowly and starting to get out of ended up being a less than great move according to their stomach. They couldn't help but put a hand to their mouth and stifle a slight groan as they felt the sick feeling in their stomach intensify.

Gil frowned at this "Enk...Are you going to be sick?" He looked as his mate haunched over and wrapped their hands around their stomach. He started to reach his hand out to his back gently.

"I-I'm not sure" Enkidu replied gently, slowly standing with the help of Gilgamesh "L-lets just go to the courtyard and see if that helps." they muttered, desperate for the feeling of fresh air.

"Yeah, sure, let me help you." Gilgamesh gave his lover a bright smile as he began to guide him to the courtyard. "And please, tell me if you're gonna be sick" he gave them a softly smug look.

Enkidu let out a gentle giggle at Gil's face as the two lovers carried onto the court yard"Don't worry,i-its not that bad, its just a little sicknessss..." they slowed their words suddenly as they felt a rush of strong nausea washover them. They clamped both hands over their mouth as they let out a gag, letting go of his support and sinking to the ground. "A-actually I do think I'm going to be sick..

Gilgamesh let out a small gasp and bent down after his weakened lover as they continued to gag. He placed a hand on his back as he struggled "Easy dear, it's all going to be okay" he gently pet his lovers back and made an attempt to hold back his long, silky green hair. as he proceeded to vomit.

"I-I'm sorry" Was all the clay man managed the sputter out between heaves, tears dripping down their face. He was a mess and he knew it. They knew why he was sick too, but they opted to let Gilgamesh figure that one out on his own.

Once Enkidu was done puking his guts out, they leaned back against Gilgamesh's strong body and let out a groan as their beautiful golden lover gently wrapped his arms around them in an attempt to comfort them. "H-how'd I get so sick?" he muttered to Gilgamesh, his face still looking very pale and they're stomach still feeling rather off,better, but still off.

"I don't know but I'm going to take you back to bed, okay?" Gilgamesh smiled softly, scooping the smaller man up in his arms and gently carrying him to bed. He had noticed something being ever so slightly off about Enkidu the previous days. He noticed he hadn't been eating as much or more tired than usual. He frowned becoming lost in thought as he gently laid them down on the bed.

"I-is this the first time you've gotten sick like that?" he questioned Enkidu gently.

"I have been feeling sick recently, but never to actually throwing up." They confessed, knowing they should of told the king, but still desperate to keep his little secret until Gil found on his own. It's not like they were scared about Gil finding out, it was the opposite really. He really just wanted to see the surprise on Gilgamesh's face when he found out that he was going to be a father.

Gilgamesh let out a worried sigh "Well...please let me know if you anything my love...or if you're going to be sick again." the golden king smiled slightly as he placed a small vase by their bedside and pecked their forehead real quick.

"Fine. I will...I think some tea or something should help calm my stomach down...It still really hurts" Enkidu groaned, curling into a ball at the pain still in his stomach as it refused to settle. They didn't think he was going to get sick again anytime soon , they'd thrown up everything in their stomach, at least they sure they had. "F-feel free to make something for breakfast too, if you want."

"Ya don't have to tell me twice " Gilgamesh smiled and made his way to the kitchen and smiled "Just call if you need anything my love."

Enkidu smiled gently and took this small window of opportunity to close their eyes and rest up a little bit, only to be awakened by the scent of his breakfast of eggs and toast, a meal they'd normally more than excited to eat. But for some reason, as soon as the scent of the eggs hit them, they couldn't help but gag. They covered their mouth tight and squeezed their eyes shut.

Gilgamesh walked in with the plate "babe, eggs and toast, I figured it might help settle your sto-" He noticed his lover gagging again, their soft green hair covering over their turquoise colored eyes. "Babe?!" he gasped a little and rushed to hand them the vase he put by the bed.

Enkidu heaved and promptly vomited into the vase and whimpered "G-gil...Im sorry..." He sobbed between heavy gags. "T-the smell of the eggs..." they slumped back against the cool wall.

"What?" Gilgamesh tilted his head, confused.

"The eggs you dumbass!" Enkidu suddenly burst out in anger. "Did you really expect me to not get sick from eggs when I'm like this?!"

Gilgamesh was taken aback by his lover's random outburst, they were normally so calm and rarely if ever angry "H-hey, calm down, don't get upset, you'll only make yourself sick again."

"It's your fault I'm sick like this in the first place! You're the one who got me pregnant like thi-" Enkidu quickly shut up after realizing that he just accidentally leaked the news to Gilgamesh, he looked at the king's shocked face. "Gil..."

"W-wait...you're...pregnant? I-is that true?" Gilgamesh's blood red eyes were now wide in surprise at the accidental announcement.

Enkidu nodded quietly as a small smile stretched on his face as he reached down to lift up their gentle white dress to reveal the smallest beginnings of a baby bump on their normally flat stomach "I'm pregnant, we're going to have a baby! you're going to have a little heir soon."

Gilgamesh hugged them close, smiling the biggest smiled "I-Im gonna be a daddy! I'm so excited...we're going to have a little prince or princess to take over the throne!" he smiled, so happily.

* * *

Around three months had passed since Enkidu's confession to being pregnant and in that time, their stomach had grown more and could now be seen through their dress. Gilgamesh smiled as he watched Enkidu nap on the soft lounge chair on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Their sickness had subsided, only to be replaced by mood swings and the oddest cravings the golden king had heard of and of course, with his stomach getting larger and larger came the insecurity. He smiled slightly and reached his hand to Enkidu's hand which as gently resting on they're large belly.

Enkidu stirred awake and smiled at the king "Hey darling, can you get me some yogurt with mud in it?" He asked sleepily, gently propping himself up.

Gilgamesh blinked at the strange request "hun, I know you're made of clay, but are you really going to eat mud? That seems just a little out there." he complained a little before seeing the pouty look in Enkidu's eyes.

"WAAAAAA GILLLLL" Enkidu started to cry at Gilgamesh's reaction "You're sooo meannn!"

"A-ack calm down calm down!" Gilgamesh hugged Enkidu lightly in an attempt to calm them down. "I-I meant nothing by it."

"Of course you meant something by it! You think all the dirt I'm eating is making me fat! You're so mean!" Enkidu wailed "You think I'm fat and uglyyy!"

Gilgamesh continued to hold Enkidu close "Shhh, It's okay, I'll go get you your food, you just stay right there and calm down." He smiled, gently rubbing Enk's stomach gently, pulling away as he feels a fluttering from their stomach.

Enkidu jolted at the feeling and smiled "Gil! I think our baby's kicking!Did you feel it?!" he had a big grin on their face.

Gilgamesh giggled "You bet I did!" he chimed gently putting his head on his lover's growing tummy as the little one kicked again. He began speaking in a hushed tone "Hey kiddo, it's me, your father"

Enkidu giggled lightly and pet their tummy softly "Gil dear, what are you doing?"

"Speaking to our kid, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're so cute Gil." Enkidu giggled softly, petting Gilgamesh's golden hair.

"Hey kid, this is your daddy...I just wanted to tell you that the world you're going to come into is one of love. No matter what happens we will love you and protect you no matter what happens." Gil smiled happily

Enkidu couldn't help but tear up at their lover's words "Gil...you're going to be such a great father." He smiled gently as Gil kissed his lips gently.

Gilgamesh giggled "Ya still want some food? Certainly more you want more than just that yogurt." He let out a most gentle smile "Perhaps some goat or some beef?"

Enkidu licked his lips "Goat and beef?" they asked. They were never one to eat a lot, but now with this child growing in his stomach, he was hungrier than ever.

"Sure thing my love" Gilgamesh smiled and went to cook. He wasn't the best cook in the world. Heck, he wasn't the best at any domestic chores. But he did try his best, and now he was trying even harder all for his lovely partner and their unborn child. He smiled knowing it would only be a few more months until he could finally meet his little heir. He turned his head as Enkidu quietly walked into the living room and sat on one of the cushions.

"Hey hun, what are you doing?" Gilgamesh inquired to his beautiful mate. He was more than a little protective of his lover in their current, weaker state. "You could of stayed on the balcony " he frowned

Enkidu sighed at Gilgamesh's worry "Hun, I'm fine, I'm just pregnant, that's it." he smiled softly at their beloved partner.

Gilgamesh sighed at Enk's stubbornness "Fine fine, just take it easy please" he smiled as he started to cook the meal.

Enkidu smiled, taking in the tasty scent of the meat Gilgamesh was cooking as he rubbed his large stomach gently. He was so excited to meet the little boy or girl growing inside. He briefly looked to Gil and spoke."Hun... do want it to be a boy or a girl?" they asked curiously.

Gilgamesh took a few brief moments of thought before answering "I really don't care as long as it's happy and healthy dear." He responded gently "They can still be a good heir no matter the gender."

"Gil, what about names, what are we going to name this kid?" Enkidu pondered to him quietly, trying to think of names himself.

Gilgamesh wasn't known for his talent for naming things, even if he did try his best. He dished up the steaks that he had cooked up with some soup and a little bit of bread. "I'm honestly not sure." the golden ruler shrugged as he served his beautiful lover his meal with a soft kiss on the cheek.

Enkidu smiled at the meal his lover had made for him and started to eat happily, Gilgamesh wasn't the best cook, but he wouldn't even let them cook in their current state. Enkidu honestly loved how overprotective Gilgamesh was getting, he thought it was really sweet. "I think I have a few ideas for baby names" they grinned.

"Lay it on me" Gilgamesh grinned as he dug into his meal happily.

"D-do you like the name Ur-Nungal?" They asked lightly

"Yeah...That's a great name" Gil smiled gently, blushing a bit as Enkidu cuddled into his arms quietly.

"Not too much longer hun" Enkidu gently muttered into his ear as he rubbed his stomach softly, giggling at feeling little kicks once again.

"I know dear, I'm ready to meet this child...my successor...the next ruler of Uruk" Gilgamesh giggled, reaching to his lover's stomach and petting along "Heh, looks like my cooking has at least one fan"

Enkidu suddenly bore a serious expression on his face "Hun, I need you to promise me something." their blue-green eyes met Gilgamesh's red eyes.

"Uh, sure thing hun...what is it?" Gilgamesh blinked in confusion over the sudden tone change his lover had taken on.

"When the baby comes, I want you to let it grow up as a normal child. I don't want you to put the pressure of being the next king of Uruk on them too heavily." Enkidu stared into Gilgamesh's eyes.

Gilgamesh smiled "Hun, I promise that I'll let this kid have a good childhood, I promise that I can raise it the best that I can" He grinned lightly, kissing Enkidu on the lips softly, petting their tummy gently in anticipation of being able to hold his child for the first time.

* * *

A few more months passed and Enkidu was now huge and in his last trimester. He was miserable. His body was always sore,his back hurt like crazy, he could barely sleep and his tummy got in the way in everything. Not to mention their hormones were raging like crazy. They loved being pregnant up until now. Even the morning sickness was easier than this. They let out a few annoyed breaths as they rested on the lounge on the balcony, taking in the slightly cool breezes that blew off the river.

"Pleasseee let me cuddle?" Gilgamesh begged as Enkidu pushed him away. Enkidu did not want to be touched at all, not even by Gil's gentle arms.

Enkidu swatted him away "Leave me alonnne" they pushed him away, gently. He was over heated enough by the desert heat but now with the added weight of a 9-month pregnant stomach and a clingy, protective Gilgamesh, the heat was nearly unbearable.

Gilgamesh frowned, he was getting a bit stressed out himself. He had always focused on being a king, but now he needed to try to focus on being a father and he didn't know if he was ready for it no matter how much he tried to prepare himself.

"Please at least let me know if there's any way I can help you." He frowned, not knowing how to take care of someone so heavily pregnant.

Enkidu lets out a small sigh "Please just give me some space dear, I'll be fine if you leave me alone for a bit." They smiled. "Or at least let me walk around the courtyard, I'm tired of being cooped up in the palace like this."

Gilgamesh gave a forgiving smile "Alright then, let's go out to the courtyard." he smiled helping them up and holding their hand gently, giving them a soft and gentle kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much..." He smiled.

Enkidu giggled and smiled at Gilgamesh's words "I love you too darling, I can't wait for this child to come into the world and meet us." They grinned and placed a hand on their large stomach as the child within kicked actively. "It's very lively in there today" The gentle man remarked happily.

"Mind letting me feel hun?" Gilgamesh asked softly.

"Go ahead." Enkidu smiled. He had been experiencing pains in his stomach every once in a while but just chalked that up to false contractions as his body prepared for the baby to arrive.

Gilgamesh gently placed his hand on his lover's stomach and smiled at feeling the baby's kick. "It's strong..."

"Just like you." Enkidu giggled softly "They'll be the perfect heir my darling!"

Enkidu smiled as Gil walked them to the courtyard. They couldn't help but wince a little as he felt another 'false' contraction hit him. He was having them a lot today and this one hurt more than usual.

"Oww...easy there kid.." Enkidu muttered as the pain subsided.

"Enk...is something wrong?" Gilgamesh looked at them in worry.

"Ah, yeah, just a false contraction dear...this one really hurt." They smiled gently and walked around a little bit. The Gentle green man smiled at taking in the sights of the garden and listening to the birds chirp as Gilgamesh smiled at a distance. Enkidu smiled getting lost in thought until a strong pain gripped his stomach.

"Ahh! Owch!" They doubled over from the pain,barely able to stand.

Gilgamesh ran to his lover's side "E-Enkidu?! Are you alright?"

"I-I don't think these are fake any more.." Enkidu groaned in pain and gasped as they felt something wet trickle down their legs and stain their white dress red with blood.

"Yeah... this is for real... that was my water that just broke..." They groaned out, sinking to the ground as another strong contraction gripped them "Ahhhh!"

Gilgamesh panicked and carried his husband to the safety of the shade of a nearby tree and laid them down in the soft grass.

"I-I think I'm going to need to take off your gown." Gilgamesh said softly as he reached to take off their white cloak of an outfit.

"D-do whatever you need to do...as you can see, I'm not going anywhere" Enkidu giggled a little, trying to distract themselves from the pain of the contractions, tears starting to roll down their face from the pain. "I-it really hurts Gil."

"You'll be okay. It'll all be okay, just think, once this is over,we'll finally be able to hold our new baby." Gilgamesh comforted them as he finished stripping off their dress.

"I-I guess those little false contractions I've been feeling all day were all real." Enkidu panted gently, sweat beading down their forehead and their breath getting heavier.

"W-what?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Gilgamesh frowned in annoyance as he reached a hand to Enkidu's.

"T-that dosen't matter anymore..what matters is that this fucking hurts!" Enkidu muttered as they cried out louder "Augggg! Gilgamesh!" they took the golden king's hand and squeezed it tight, their free hand digging into the grass.

From there, the two of them lost track of time, what felt like hours passed, with Enkidu screaming out in pain and cursing Gilgamesh for getting them into their current situation.

Gilgamesh just kept his Enkidu's hand firmly in his grasp "You're doing great hun! Just keep going!" He cheered on his lover as they panted out in pain "I think you should try to push if you think you're ready to!" he tried to offer some sort of advice even though he didn't know the first thing about about giving birth.

Enkidu nodded and focused on pushing, gently at first, but slowly growing in intensity "Ahhhhhh! Gil! It hurts so much!"

"I-I think I think I see the head! We're almost there!" Gilgamesh shouted out as Enkidu squeezed his hand tightly as they gently push again, perking up as they hear a cry.

"H-hun... can you hear that? Its our baby.." Enkidu smiled panting softly, letting out one more soft push, causing the child to finally be brought into the world.

"Enk! It's a little girl! We have a daughter!" Gilgamesh called out in excitement, wrapping his new child up in a soft, warm blanket after cutting her cord gently with a small dagger "Enkidu...she's beautiful." He smiled gently, looking at his daughter for the first time.

"Well let me see her!" Enkidu giggled, excited to finally be able to meet their little girl.

Gilgamesh smiled and handed his new child over to her mother as he kissed them on the cheek.

"Gil...she's beautiful..shes here, she's ours and I love her" Enkidu smiled softly holding their child close. "Hello our little Ur-Nungal."

Ur-nungal slowly opened up her eyes, revealing a gentle blue-green color like her mother's, with her hair a soft blonde like her father's.

"Gilgamesh...she's perfect." Enkidu shifted their eyes to Gilgamesh with a soft, still somewhat weak smile.

"Well, of course she is, she is my daughter after all" Gilgamesh grinned with a soft boast, the old prideful spirit he had put away for the duration of Enkidu's pregnancy starting to shine back through.

"She's our daughter...your future...she's your heir." Enkidu smiled, taking everything in.

"And she'll be the perfect heir" Gilgamesh concluded, smiling that with this new child in his life, not only was he a father, but his legacy was secure for years to come. His throne had someone to claim it after he was gone and he had a beautiful little girl to boot. Gilgamesh was proud as usual, but this time it wasn't only for himself, but for Enkidu and for the brand new daughter they had brought into the world.


End file.
